


Cat Sweaters Carry Emotional Value

by ValhallaKoala



Series: Young Love is a Fickle Thing [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaKoala/pseuds/ValhallaKoala
Summary: Marceline is new at Olivia Olive Oswald High School, and she isn't expecting anything good to come of her latest move. But when an unexpected act of courage introduces her to a small group of misfits, she thinks she knows where she belongs. NOW WITH SEQUEL! CALLED UNATTAINABLE DRESS SHIRTS! (i'm no good with titles) CHECK IT OUT
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Young Love is a Fickle Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Cat Sweaters Carry Emotional Value

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so don't expect Shakespeare. That said, my grammar is (I think) passable, and I will never (EVER) write in the first person. If that bothers anyone as much as it bothers me, rest assured. If you want to read this, read it. If you don't want to, don't. Leave a comment if you feel like it, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Enjoy!

Marceline looked up at the building in front of her. Standing there right then, staring at the doors of Olivia Olive Oswald High School, she felt more alone than she had felt in a long time. New foster home, new town, new school. Marceline wasn’t ready. You’d think that after the third(or was it fourth?) foster home, she would be used to this lonely feeling. Nope. She heard a bell ring from inside, and she groaned internally. Of course she was late on her first day of school. That was just what she wanted. Marceline took a shuddering breath and made her way inside.

Marceline took in the spacious foyer. A giant bulletin board that read ‘WE HEART THE CLASS OF 2020’ hung on the wall to her right. To her left was what she assumed was the main office. She meekly pushed open the door and shuffled over to the receptionist’s desk. Let’s make this as quick as possible, she thought.

“E-excuse me?” she asked the receptionist. Ms. Chelona, the plaque on her desk read. The receptionist looked up.

“Oh hello! You must excuse me, I didn’t hear you come in,” she said warmly. Marceline decided that this woman reminded her of a turtle. With her slightly hunched back, careworn eyes, and slow demeanor, it was the most logical conclusion.

“ ‘S fine. I’m, uh, Marceline? I’m new here?” she muttered. She was surprised she was able to get that out without melting into a puddle on the floor. Marceline was not fond of talking to new people, to say the least. Ms. Chelona must have had excellent hearing, however, because she replied without missing a beat.

“Oh, of course! I have your schedule right here!” she said with a smile. She handed Marceline a sheet of paper with all of her classes labeled. “Go straight down this hallway and to the right and you should find room 113 with no problem! If you need help finding a class, just ask a student or a teacher, they’ll be happy to help.”

“Thanks,” Marceline mumbled. She turned around and tried to push the door open. It wouldn’t budge. Of course, she thought. Of course you have to pull the door open.

“You have to pull it, sweetie,” Ms. Chelona said in a gentle tone. Marceline was ready to die now, please and thank you.

She decided no words would be best as she hastily retreated. She followed the hallway and took a right, as per Ms. Chelona’s directions, and sure enough, there was room 113. She debated running away. Life as a hobo wouldn’t be so bad, she mused. But no, that was silly and she knew it. Marceline slowly entered the classroom.

“Ah you must be our new student, er, Marcia, was it?” Mr. Rye inquired brightly.

“Marceline,” she mumbled.

“Of course, you’ll have to excuse me. I’m Mr. Rye. Everyone, this is Marceline,” he said to the class. Marceline was greeted with a chorus of muttered ‘Heys’. She was relieved to have gotten through introductions so seamlessly and moved to find a seat.

“Hey Kitty! Is that your mom’s sweater!?”

She shouldn’t have jinxed it. Marceline froze and looked down at her gray and red cat sweater. She felt red creep into her light brown skin and tears formed in her eyes. Different town, same old shit. Marceline was fairly certain that 9th grade was going to be just as bad as 8th. And 7th. And 6th. In fact, Marceline couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t hated school. She guessed that she was just that kind of person that was easy to pick on.

“Hey, shove it Toronto! Are those your mom’s teenage insecurities that manifest themselves as a desire to make other people feel bad about themselves?” a voice from the classroom shouted. It belonged to a heavyset boy with shaggy blonde hair and a mustard yellow hoodie.

Toronto visibly lost all confidence and opened his mouth to say something remarkably intelligent, no doubt, before Mr. Rye intervened. “Toronto! Jake! Cut it out!” he tiredly yelled. “I’m sorry Marceline, there should be an empty desk right by Jake over there in the back.”

Marceline nodded and hurried to the back of the class, face still cherry red. She sat down next to the blonde boy and proceeded to stare at her desk. She was vaguely aware of Mr. Rye going over the math syllabus for the year. She was more focused on the ‘F+C Forever’ carved into her desk. She wondered who F+C were. Were they friends? Were they more than friends? Did they have a messy breakup? She wondered what F+C could stand for. Fred and Carol? Francine and Carlos? Fatima and Catherine? Fionna and-

“Hey, Marceline. Sorry about Toronto, he’s a huge ding wad. I like your sweater,” said the boy beside her. “I’m Jake Wolfram.”

“I’m Marceline, but you already knew that. And it’s fine. I, uh, get picked on a lot, it’s no big deal. This actually is my mom’s sweater,” Marceline replied nervously.

Jake chuckled. “That’s kinda funny if you think about it,” he said.

“Yeah, she gave it to me before she died.”

Jake immediately stopped laughing. “Oh shit, I didn’t know-I’m so sorry-Oh glob-”

“It’s fine, I know you didn’t know. It happened when I was eight. It was funny at the time, the sweater being so big on me. Less funny when she died of pancreatic cancer,” Marceline said. She didn’t know what it was that compelled her to reveal all of this information to someone she had just met, but there was something about Jake that made her feel feel at ease. Maybe it was that he had just stood up for her even though he had never even seen her, or maybe it was his jovial demeanor, but he seemed like a nice dude.

“Aw man, that sucks. I’m so sorry, cancer’s no joke,” Jake said in a tone that was simultaneously sympathetic and non-patronizing. Marceline didn’t even know that was possible.

“Yeah, it’s alright though. It was a long time ago,” Marceline replied.

“Jake! Marceline! Are you paying attention?” Mr. Rye asked sternly.

Jake stood up. “No, sir!” he replied rigidly, as if Mr. Rye was a drill sergeant. Marceline was struck by how short Jake really was when he was standing up. Marceline supposed he made up for it with an excess of confidence.

“Then you had best begin to, as participation is 30% of your grade,” he said with a pointed look towards Jake.

“Yes, sir!” Jake said just as rigidly as he sat down. Mr. Rye rolled his eyes and continued talking. Jake leaned over to Marceline and whispered, “Level with me: on a scale of one to ten, how funny was that? I need feedback.”

Marceline thought for a moment. “Hmm...7,” she decided.

“Cool, okay. Thanks,” Jake whispered as he leaned back into his seat. Marceline smiled to herself. Suddenly, the new school didn’t seem quite so daunting.

*~*~*

After awkwardly asking her way around for the next two classes(Jake was in neither, which was scary) Marceline saw on her schedule that she had lunch next. Marceline’s heart seized with fear. What if Jake had a bunch of friends and he didn’t let her sit with him? What if she had misread their interaction and Jake didn’t want anything to do with her? What if she couldn’t find him and had to walk around the cafeteria holding her lunch tray and looking like a lost puppy while people talked about her? What if-

She was cut off from her private nightmare by a startled yelp and the sound of books falling to the ground. Marceline turned around to see a petite girl with pink hair scrambling to pick up her freshly fallen books. Standing above her was a boy that had clearly tripped her. He had a shadow of a mustache and Marceline could just tell that he was stupidly proud of it. This dude exuded misogyny; he might as well have been wearing a sign that read ‘I’M A GIANT DICK’. Standing next to him was the boy who had made fun of her sweater.“Whoops,” he said. Marceline hated this guy.

The girl said something too quiet for Marceline to hear. She moved closer to the scene, which had now gathered a few people. “What was that? Didn’t quite hear you,” he said dickishly. The girl spoke a bit louder.

“Please leave me alone, Kurt,” she said. Marceline could hear her voice waver. Of course the guy’s name was Kurt. He spoke.

“No, I don’t think I will. Not until you take off that stupid necklace,” he snarled. Marceline looked closer, and saw that the girl wore a Star of David around her neck. Marceline felt bad for her.

“Please just leave me alone, I don’t want to take off my necklace,” the girl begged, her face red. By now a small crowd had gathered, and the girls books were still on the floor. She tried to stand up, but Kurt reached down and pushed her again. The girl fell backwards.She looked about ready to break down into tears. Kurt spoke again.

“If you won’t take it off, then I guess I’ll have to take it off for you, you dirty Jew,” he said hatefully. He reached towards her neck. The girl was paralyzed with fear.

Marceline grabbed Kurt’s shoulder.“H-hey, leave her alone! Don’t touch her!” Marceline said, hoping that she seemed more confident than she felt. Kurt turned around, Toronto trailing behind him.

“You got a problem?” he asked menacingly.

Marceline swallowed nervously. “Yeah, I do. You’re assaulting an innocent girl because you don’t like what she chooses to wear.”

“What’re you gonna do about it? You think you can stop me? You couldn’t lay a finger on me,” he growled. Marceline wanted to punch this guy right in his big stupid face, but she knew he was bigger and stronger than her. She knew what it felt like to be beaten by someone bigger and stronger than her. Marceline hated this guy with a passion. He reminded her of...she reminded herself not to dwell on it. She knew this kind of person. If she didn’t say something, no one would.

“Who on earth do you think you are!? Who told you it was okay to harass and assault people”-Marceline gestured to the girl-“because of what holidays they celebrate? What the hell made you think that was cool? That's ridiculous! What gives you the authority to decide what religion this girl should practice? Guys like you make so many people feel afraid just because of who they are, and that simple fact makes me sick. You should be ashamed of yourself. Do us all a favor and fuck off.”

Kurt looked taken aback. He opened his mouth, then closed it. “Bitch,” he snarled. “Come on Toronto. We’ll be late for lunch.” He turned to Marceline, and then the girl. “I hope you two have fun in Hell together,” he spat. Kurt stalked off, desperately trying to appear as if he was walking away because he felt like it. Toronto scurried after him.

Marceline realized that she couldn’t remember the last time she had spoken that many words in a row to another human being. She heard a smattering of applause all around her. The crowd had gotten significantly larger than it was a few minutes ago, and now they were all clapping for her. Marceline flushed and crouched to help the girl pick up her things. The crowd dispersed, and the girl’s books were gathered. As the girl stood up, a small notebook fell out of her arms and onto the floor, open.

Marceline crouched to pick up the notebook, only to find that the page the book had fallen open to was covered in little drawings of her. Marceline flushed and closed the book.

“Uh, here. Your, uh, drawings,” Marceline muttered. The girl hurriedly took the paper and shoved it inside one of her binders. Still beet red, the girl spoke.

“I’m, sorry, I’m not a creep, I just...like to draw. It’s a private hobby of mine. You were in my biology class and I’ve never seen you before and you looked, uh, interesting...Oh glob, I’m digging myself into a hole,” she stammered. She spoke again, quieter. “Thanks for sticking up for me.”

“Yeah, of course. No big deal. Well, it kind of is, but...I’m sorry, I don’t know how to accept praise. And I promise I don’t think you’re a creep. I’m Marceline Abadeer, by the way,” Marceline said clumsily.

“I’m Bonnibel Blum,” Bonnibel replied. Marceline smiled.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Bonni,” she declared.

“Nice to meet you too, Marceline,” Bonni said. “We’d better hurry or we’ll be late for lunch. Not that I’d touch the food here.” Bonni made a face. She opened her locker and pulled out a pink lunch bag. Marceline laughed.

“It can’t be that bad,” Marceline reasoned.

“You’re right, it’s not. I’m just a bit of a germaphobe. I’m lucky I wasn’t carrying my lunch bag when Kurt pushed me. My mom insists on writing a note in my bag every single day. I’m thirteen, I think the note in the lunch thing is supposed to be over by now,” Bonni said.

Marceline raised her eyebrows. “You’re thirteen?,” she asked. Bonni blushed.

“Yeah, I, uh, skipped 1st grade. I try to avoid drawing attention to it because then I get called a nerd, and...other things. I get called a lot of names,” she muttered. Marceline sighed.

“I hear you,” she said quietly.

“Really? You seem so confident,” Bonni exclaimed. Marceline laughed.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard that. I just hate assholes,” Marceline said.

“You and me both,” Bonni agreed.

*~*~*

They got to the lunch room, which was intimidatingly large. Bonni told Marceline that she usually ate outside and to just look for her pink hair. “It’s hard to miss,” Bonni explained. True to her word, Bonni waved Marceline over to her spot beneath a tree in the open area outside the cafeteria. Marceline sat down, to her surprise, right next to Jake.

“Oh, hey! Jake, right?,” Marceline asked.

“You got it. Heard you stuck up for Bubblegum earlier! That’s super cool of you. That Kurt is a real tranch,” Jake replied around a bite of his impressive looking sandwich.

Marceline raised an eyebrow and turned to Bonni. “Bubblegum?” she asked. Bonni sighed.

“It’s because in 4th grade I blew a bubble that Jake claims was ‘inhumanly huge’. And my hair,” Bonni explained.

“It was bigger than her head! How is that even possible?” Jake cried.

Bonni shrugged. “It’s a gift, I guess,” she said.

Jake’s phone buzzed. “Oh, Finn texted me,” he announced, again taking a massive bite of his sandwich.

“Finn’s his younger brother. He’s in 7th grade,” Bonni explained.

“He says he got a detention, so we’re gonna have to postpone our first day of school pie to 3:30.” Bonni rolled her eyes, but otherwise didn’t seem surprised. Jake sighed. “Only Finn Mertens would get detention on the first day of school.”

“Mertens?” asked Marceline, perplexed. “I thought your last name was Wolfram?”

“He’s adopted,” Jake explained. Marceline cursed herself for being so ignorant.

“Duh,” she said. “Sorry, I should’ve put two and two together.”

“Don’t worry about it, no harm done. He’s pretty cool, you should meet him,” Jake assured her.

“You should come get pie with us! We go every first day of school, sort of a tradition we have. There’s this great pie place just around the block, the woman that works there is so nice,” Bonni offered excitedly. Marceline’s eyes widened.

“Really?” she asked incredulously.

Jake put down his sandwich eagerly. “Yeah, you totally should! You can be part of our crew! We don’t know anyone cool enough to join our ranks, but I’ve got a good feeling about you. What do you think, Bonni?”

“Yeah, I definitely think Marceline is cool enough,” Bonni nodded approvingly. “What do you say? Jake’s buying this year.”

Marceline smiled giddily. “Yeah! Yeah, sure!”

*~*~*

Marceline texted...her dad? Guardian? Marceline decided that she would just call him by his name. Marceline texted Simon that she wouldn’t be home until around four, and that she had made some new friends.

She had only known Simon for about a week, so she hadn’t quite decided if she trusted or liked him. He was certainly nice enough, and was nothing but kind to Marceline. She had no reason to dislike him, but still. She was wary. Her thoughts were interrupted by his reply.

Simon (3:04): Sounds great! Glad you’re making new friends! Text me if you need a ride

“Simon says I can go,” Marceline informed Bonni and Jake. Jake shot her a puzzled look.

“You call your dad his first name?” he asked, perplexed. Marceline looked at her feet.

“He’s my foster dad. My real dad left after my mom died. He still comes around to visit sometimes, but...he and I don’t exactly get along,” she muttered. Jake paled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Marceline cut him off. “It’s fine, you didn’t know. No worries. Let’s not talk about this,” she said quietly. Then she seemed to brighten.“Anyway, how far away is the middle school?”

Jake seemed uncertain as to what to say, but then seemed to decide to heed Marceline’s advice and drop. “It’s about a fifteen minute walk from here,” he said.

On the way there, Bonni and Jake pointed out all the important parts of the town. There weren’t many, but over the next fifteen minutes Marceline knew most of the ins and outs of the town. These ranged from the location of things like the library and the drug store, to the locations of the tree in which Finn got his frisbee stuck and climbed 77 feet to get it down and the place where Bonni blew the aforementioned “inhumanly huge” bubble.

Once they reached the school it was 3:21 and Finn was almost out of his detention. “Did he tell you what room he was in?” Bonni asked.

“Yeah…” Jake said as he pulled out his phone. “Room...uh-oh.”

“What?” Bonni and Marceline asked simultaneously.

“Room 7,” Jake said darkly. Bonni sucked in a breath. Marceline was still confused.

“Why is room 7 bad?” she asked. Bonni sighed.

“Me and Mr. Merlin and I didn’t exactly get along when I had him for health last year,” Bonni said gloomily. “He kept spouting all this funky junk about crystal healing and spiritual growth and magic and stuff. I mean, he was just a dillweed.”

Marceline smirked. “I take it you’re not a firm believer in the supernatural,” she guessed. Bonni fumed.

“Absolutely not! It’s bologna! How can putting a rock on your stomach cure a stomach ache? Spoiler alert: it doesn’t! You know what does cure a stomach ache? Drinking some water and taking some Pepto-Bismol!” Bonni nearly shouted. Marceline looked at Jake with a concerned expression. Jake sidled over to Marceline as Bonni kept ranting about ‘righteous science’ and ‘stupid shiny rocks’.

“Don’t worry about it, he was a fine teacher, if a little uptight” he whispered. “It’s just, after every class he would take five minutes to pass crystals around the class so the students could ‘feel at peace’. Bonni did NOT care for that, let me tell you. She constantly spoke out against his beliefs, saying stuff like ‘All magic is science. You just don’t know what you’re doing so you call it magic’.” Marceline chuckled.

Jake stopped suddenly. “Hey, Bonni, we’re here,” he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Huh?” she asked, losing her train of thought. “Oh, we’re here. Lovely,” she growled. Jake softly opened the door and they quietly stepped inside. Finn looked up from his desk, where he was writing what appeared to be a short essay. He was slightly taller than Jake, with long blonde hair that was barely contained by a white bear hat. He grinned and waved, then shot a questioning look at Jake and Bonni when he saw Marceline. Mr. Merlin heard the door open and looked up from his computer. He put down his thermos.

“Ah, Jake! Good to see you,” he said warmly. He looked over at Bonni. “Bonnibel,” he greeted her stiffly.

“Mr. Merlin,” she replied through gritted teeth. They glared at each other for longer than was comfortable before Finn cleared his throat.

“Uh, Mr. Merlin, can I go now?” he asked timidly. Mr. Merlin looked over at him, annoyed.

“Yes, yes, fine. Give me your essay,” he said irritably. Finn hustled over to Mr. Merlin’s desk and handed him his sheet of paper. He then eagerly scooped up his green backpack and bid Mr. Merlin a quick goodbye before hustling out of the classroom, Bonni, Jake and Marceline in tow. Finn waited for them to catch up.

“Man, only Mr. Merlin would keep me after for a half hour to write about how sorry I was for calling Donny a jingle-blaster. I mean, those are nonsense words, how did I get in trouble for that?” he exclaimed. He took a breath before turning his attention to Marceline. “Who’re you?” he asked, not unkindly.

“Marceline,” she replied. Finn nodded.

“Awesome, nice to meet you. You must be cool if you’re hanging out with Jake and Bonni,” he said with a grin. Jake cut in.

“Yeah, she totally helped Bubblegum with Kurt earlier today!” Jake said excitedly. “I wasn’t there, but she said it was awesome.” Bonni and Marceline blushed simultaneously.

“I’m just happy that Kurt didn’t mess with my necklace,” she mumbled, her hand going to her throat. Marceline felt a pang of sympathy.

“And I just wanted to help. I…” Marceline swallowed. She closed her eyes as horrible memories flooded her brain.

Her mom, badly covered bruises on her face as she told Marceline that everything was fine, that she loved Marceline’s father.

Laying awake at night as she heard yelling and crying from her parent’s room.

Her mom in a hospital bed, telling Marceline that her father was a dangerous man. Marceline opened her eyes.

“I just wanted to help, is all.” Everyone looked at her strangely. Marceline took a deep breath, then let it out. “I’ve seen enough to know that no one deserves to be treated the way Bonni was treated today,” she nearly whispered. Then she brightened. “Anyway, where’s this pie place? I’m hungry.” Jake, Finn, and Bonni shared a concerned look. Bonni finally spoke.

“Marceline, we’re your friends now. If you ever need to talk about stuff, you can. No pressure, just putting it out there,” Bonni said softly, putting a hand on Marceline’s shoulder. Jake and Finn quickly agreed. Marceline felt tears well in her eyes.

“Thanks, you guys,” she said.

*~*~*

The ‘pie place’ was a diner called Mrs. Trunks’ Diner Deluxe(Jake explained that everyone just called it ‘The Diner’. It was the only one for miles). They walked in, and a short, stout old woman spied them while she was placing various pies in a glass display case. Her face lit up when she saw them.

“There y’all are! I was beginnin’ to worry y’all wouldn’t show up!” Her voice had a soft Southern lilt. Her eyes landed on Marceline. “And who is this bright young lady?” she asked sweetly.

“Marceline. I just moved here about a week ago,” she replied. Marceline was surprised her social anxiety didn’t come back at maximum strength. She guessed it was the woman’s kindly demeanor that made her feel at ease. “Well, Marceline, it’s nice to meet you. There’s an empty booth by the window there, y’all have a seat,” she said, gesturing to a booth by the window.

“Oh, but I haven’t introduced myself,” the woman said when they were seated. “I’m Tabitha Trunks; I run this whole operation,” she said, gesturing around her to the moderate interior of the restaurant.

The building was beside a dirt road, with apple trees sprinkled around. There was a sign indicating the turn, but the diner seemed like a hidden gem of sorts. The actual building was akin to a woodland cottage, with a homey interior. There were intricately carved elephants everywhere, now that Marceline looked around. On chairs, around the menu’s frame, on the ceiling rafters. All in all, Marceline felt comfortable and happy, which she supposed was the intent. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tabitha speaking again.

“Y’all want your usual?” she asked. Jake, Finn, and Bonni nodded. Tabitha turned to Marceline. “And how about you, dear?” she asked. Marceline scanned the menu.

“I’ll have a slice of strawberry pie, please,” Marceline decided. Tabitha jotted it down on her notepad. She nodded.

“Mhm...and how about a drink?” she asked. Marceline perused the beverage portion of the menu.

“I’ll have the pomegranate cherry juice,” Marceline said. Tabitha jotted it down.

“Alright y’all, it’ll be a few minutes. Sit tight now,” she said as she walked into the kitchen. While they were waiting, Finn regaled them with the story of how he got detention. Something with a kid named Donny making fun of Finn’s hair; Marceline was in all honesty paying less attention to the story and was more amazed by Finn’s energy. The kid never seemed to take a breath, and was gesturing animatedly with his hands.

When Tabitha returned with their orders, she placed a plate of apple pie and ice cream in front of both Jake and Finn, as well as a cup of what appeared to be hot apple cider. Bonni received a slice of lemon meringue pie and a glass of water. When Bonni saw Marceline’s red pie and red drink, she raised an eyebrow. Marceline was quick to respond to the unspoken question. “What? I like red stuff!” she said indignantly.

Bonni shrugged. “No judgement,” she replied. When Marceline took her first bite of pie, her eyes widened.

“Holy shit,” she exclaimed. “This is delicious!” Finn was quick to agree.

“Right? Mrs. Trunks makes the best pie I’ve ever eaten, not that I’m a pie connoisseur. But there’s a reason we eat here a bunch,” he remarked. As Marceline ate hungrily, she noticed Bonni methodically eating her slice. She was taking slivers off with her fork, careful not to make a mess on her plate. Marceline smirked. She wasn’t the only one with odd eating habits.

As Finn and Jake had a mock eating contest that Bonni rolled her eyes at, Marceline just ate contentedly, marveling at how quickly she had made such cool friends.

*~*~*

Bonni, Jake and Finn waved to Marceline as she climbed into the passenger seat of Simon’s old, beat up car. “See you tomorrow!” Bonni called, desperate to say a few more words to Marceline before she left. Marceline smiled and waved back.

“See you!” she replied, shutting her door. Bonni waved after her longer than was necessary, before realizing and putting her arm down self-consciously.

“She seemed really cool,” Finn remarked. “Little quiet though.” Jake snorted.

“Dude, everyone's a ‘little quiet’ to you. You never slow down,” he said pointedly. Finn grinned widely.

“Heck yeah I don’t! Hey, do you want to text Dad for a ride or should I?” Finn asked. Jake shrugged.

“You do it, I guess. Doesn’t really matter,” he replied. Finn nodded and took out his phone. Jake looked over at Bonni, a faint blush on her cheeks as she stared down the road. Jake smiled knowingly and sidled over to her. He elbowed her lightly. “Something in the way she moves…” he sang. Bonni’s blush deepened.

“Shut up,” she grumbled.

*~*~*

“Good day?” Simon asked Marceline as they drove home. Marceline thought back to the way Jake had welcomed her in math, the way Finn told animated stories filled with a seemingly endless supply of energy, and the way that Bonni smiled at her when she helped her pick up her books. Marceline smiled softly.

“Yeah,” she said. “It was alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats, you're finished. If you care, Jake sang a line from 'Something' by the Beatles. Ms. Chelona = Turtle Princess, Mr. Rye = Two Bread Tom. Names always mean something, look 'em up and it'll usually be pretty clear who the character is meant to be. If you think that this should have a sequel, leave a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
